A mount of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,331 B2, for example, and is fitted in motor vehicles between the vehicle engine and chassis, for example. The hydromount is intended to suppress or at least damp vibration transmitted from the engine to the chassis and vice versa. The hydromount is furthermore intended to prevent acoustic vibration in the form of structure-borne noise from reaching the chassis of the vehicle from the engine. For this purpose, the partition wall situated between the working chamber and the compensating chamber has not only the transfer channel but a further opening, in which there is a diaphragm of flexible, elastomeric material clamped between two components. The diaphragm is usually clamped between two displacement limiting elements, which limit the deflection of the diaphragm in the axial direction of the mount.
Radially pretensioning the diaphragm, which is clamped between the two components, is a practice known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,331 B2. This has the advantage that particularly well defined disturbing frequencies in the structure-borne noise spectrum can be reduced with the diaphragm. The diaphragm has an edge bead with a reinforcing insert, with the result that the elastomeric material in the center of the diaphragm contracts more after the vulcanization of the diaphragm than in the edge region of the diaphragm, giving rise to the radial pretension. It has been found that the diaphragm known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,331 B2 functions particularly well. However, it must be observed that the reinforcing insert has to be introduced into the diaphragm as an additional element, giving rise to additional effort and additional costs. Moreover, the diaphragm could tear in the region of the transition to the edge bead in old hydromounts since the elastomeric material of the diaphragm has a particularly high pretension there.